1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compositions of matter classified as motor oil dispersants. The invention also is concerned with processes for making sludge dispersants and with motor oils containing them.
Numerous dispersants already have been suggested and tried in motor oils to improve the characteristics thereof. However, continued efforts are constantly being made to find new additives of this type which are economical and are more effective than additives heretofore known in the art. The present dispersants represent the result of one such effort.